The Dress Bet
by cess525
Summary: It was the most Un-Beckett outfit Castle had ever seen her wear and he was going to prove it.
1. The Bet

You know when that plot bunny comes along and just won't leave you alone; yeah, that's what just happened to me.

We will call it a light hearted fluff fic because really that's all I know how to write:p Story is complete and is 8 chapters long...unless I miscounted again.

**I own nothing; it's ok because I like where they have the story going right now:p**

* * *

**_End April 2012_**

"Coming" Kate Beckett said in frustration, more to herself than the person that was knocking on her door, as she walked from her bedroom toward her front door. All the while she was trying to get the zipper in the back of her dress to go all the way up.

Arriving at the front door she opened it to find Castle, "Castle."

"Well hello to you too Detective Beckett." Castle said as he walked past her into her apartment. Turning after he was in her kitchen he finally noticed Beckett standing there at her front door. "Beckett, what are you wearing?"

"You don't like it Castle?" Beckett answered while rolling her eyes finally following him to her kitchen.

"Well, it's just very, "He paused as he looked for the right words." Un-Beckett."

"Un-Beckett? Really Castle, that's the best you can do. What is so 'un-Beckett' about it?" She rebutted as she turned towards her coffee maker and started to pull out the stale pot from earlier. At that moment Castle noticed her zipper dilemma, now halfway up, and quickly he pinched below the zipper with one hand and put his another hand on the zipper and slowly pulled it the rest of the way up.

"Well, its pink," He said as he ran his hand across the back of the dress causing Beckett sucked in a breath. "and if I am not mistaken, it's a Lilly." Beckett quickly spun around and come face to face with Castle.

"Since when are you an expert on what is me," she glared, "and how do you know it's a Lilly, Castle?"

"Well, it's a strapless girly seersucker pink with ruffles at the top and a full skirted dress is as far from Beckett as I can imagine. 2, I have a teenage daughter, who has teenage friends that all go to them Hamptons and practically live in Lilly over the summer, so the 'look book' does show up at the loft. 3. That pink just screams Lilly." Beckett rolled her eyes and moved back to the coffee maker and Castle took the queue and moved back a step. "So, why do you have this dress?"

"If you must know Castle, my cousin decided it would be a great bridesmaid dress. You know something we could 'wear again later'." At this Beckett rolled her eyes. "I have been putting off trying it on for a few weeks now but since the wedding is next weekend." She shrugged her shoulders before she continued to refill her coffee machine with fresh coffee grounds and water.

"I guess that could work as a bridesmaid dress for an early May wedding." Castle paused and looked it over again. "Wait, you have a cousin?" Castle added with a note of shock.

"It may surprise you but I have a lot of cousins, Castle." With a flick of the switch Beckett turned back around and leaned against the counter top arms crossed.

"You must not see her often." Seeing Beckett throw evil eyes at him he added "To pick that dress, she can't know you well, there is no way you will ever wear that again."

"I could wear this again." Beckett threw back at him. She could, not that she planning on it but she could.

Castle raised an eyebrow at her and decided to call her on it "If you wore that dress all day, where people you knew saw it, you would constantly be asked about the dress."

"No one ever questions what I wear."

"They would question that dress."

"I bet they wouldn't." Beckett replied.

"Alright let's make it a bet. You have to wear that dress, before the end of the summer, all day where people like Esposito and Ryan see it. If ten people comment on the dress, you have to come with me to the Hamptons over Labor Day weekend."

"I can't wear it to the work castle. It's not made for chasing bad guys."

"Like your 4 inch heels are?" He questioned, then added "I didn't say you had to wear it to work. Just that you had to wear it, all day, where people could see it."

"Fine, what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

This gave Beckett pause…what she wanted she couldn't ask for, him; her second want she really couldn't ask for; Frozen Heat before it went to the printers. So, she had to settle with something she figured he would think she would ask for "lunch, every day, for a month."

"Don't I do that already?" Beckett rolled her eyes "Alright, alright, lunch for a month." Castle put his hand forward and Beckett grabbed. "Deal."

* * *

A/N: If you want to see the dress I picked, google/yahoo/bing/other "Lilly Pulitzer Ferra Dress in Hotty Pink Lucky Seersucker". The story hit me becuase I was looking at that dress and for some reason it hit me that as cute as it is (well I like it:p) there are women that I think it would look odd on, not bad, odd...Kate popped to mind.

My husband has informed me after beta'ing this that he doesn't want to hear the word Lilly for a few months.


	2. The Barista

It was a matter of pride, the bet; now that they were dating, the winnings were minor. Well, she hadn't been to the Hamptons yet so losing wouldn't be too bad, but losing wasn't an option.

Now, standing in front of her mirror Beckett checked herself one more time. Sure, she never would have bought the dress, way to cutesy, but she thought she pulled it off quiet well.

She was going to win; no one made any mention about the dress at her cousins wedding, well except for the other bridesmaids and they all thought it was FABULOUS! She didn't know about fabulous, but her dad didn't comment or give her any crazy looks.

Kate had to admit she did love one aspect of the dress, pockets. Good sized pockets that actually could hold keys and a cell phone, not that she wouldn't be bringing a clutch anyways, but it was nice to have options.

With a knock at her door Kate picked up her clutch and went the answer it.

"Hey Rick."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me it was bet day!" Castle said in excitement.

"I didn't want you to give everyone a heads up." Beckett said as she turned around and locked her door. Turning around again, Castle snapped a picture with his phone. "I will be needing your phone as well." Beckett said as she put out her hand.

"I won't worn anyone." Beckett gave Castle the look and he knew instantly to hand it over. "Buzz kill." Castle said with a pout as she put it in her clutch.

"Come on Castle," Beckett moved down the hallway. First order of business, coffee, she needed a nice strong cup of coffee.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, your usual?" The ever happy barista asked from behind the counter. Kate was about to reply, yes, when her phone rang, looking down and seeing Lanie on the display she nodded and stepped out of the line to answer it near the door.

"That would be great, thank you." Castle replied. The barista wrote their orders on two cups and handed them back to the guy working the machines.

"Umm, I know it's none of my business but are you two on your way to a photo-shoot or something for the new book?"

Castle looked at the girl a little confused "No, why?"

"Detective Beckett's dress," she fumbled for the right words, "It just doesn't seem her usual style." Pausing again, "not that it's bad, it's just umm."

"Very un-Beckett?"

"Yeah, like someone picked it out for her." Just then Beckett showed up right next to Castle again.

"That was Lanie, she said she had the Robertson autopsy done if I wanted to pick it up today; figure we could just swing there next."

Castle looked excited about that prospect; he knew Lanie would defiantly say something. "Oh, our wonderful Barista had something to say about your dress." Castle looked at the girl encouragingly while Beckett turned and looked at her.

"Ummm." She poor girl said looking back down as the two cups of coffee were placed in front of her.

"She needs to hear it." Castle pushed.

"It's just, I was, uhhh, asking Mr. Castle if you, uhhh, had a photo shoot or something for the, uhhh, new book coming out, since, uhh, your dress seemed out of place." Looking up at Beckett the poor girl felt like she was saying all the wrong things "Not that it's a bad dress, it's just that, it's not, not something I would have thought to ever see you in; its cute and I love the ruffles and all its just," losing her nerve she started fiddling with her hands and looked back down.

"Did you put her up to this?"

"Who me?" Castle said holding his hands up in innocence. "It was all her."

Beckett looked back at the Barista. "Sorry, you got dragged into this; it's a bridesmaid dress."

"Oh! That explains it," The Barista said in relief "If I hear one more time from a friend that I will 'Be able to wear it again after the wedding' I am going to scream." She gave a nervous giggle.

"I hear you." Beckett added as she jabbed Castle in the side to keep quiet.

"Well here you go," The barista said as she slid the coffees towards the two. Castle and Beckett each grabbed their cup as Castle handed her a 20.

"Keep the change."

* * *

That little button at the bottom that say Follow, I know you have all found it, thanks to all those that are following. This writer needs some love though, so read and review, I need to know good, bad, other:p


	3. Lanie

The walk over to the morgue was a short one after a small detour through a little park that Kate always liked. She did wish she had a shawl or a light sweater because even in the dead of summer the morgue was kept at a nice 'freeze your butt off' cold.

Walking through the swinging door into Lanie's domain Castle and Beckett were able to easily spot her over by her computer typing up notes. Lanie took a glance up at the two walking in, "Castle, why is Strawberry Shortcake in my morgue?"

Just then Beckett's phone rang. Quickly, trying to ignore a goofy, gloating, grinning like an idiot Castle she answered the call.

"Beckett."

"Hey, Espo." Looking up from her call she could see Lanie giggling over whatever Castle was saying. Turning around to face the door she answered Esposito's question "Yeah, I can swing by and pick it up." Thinking about how long it would take the grab the file and head to the 12th she added "I will be there in 15-30 minutes."

Hanging up the phone she turned back to Castle and Lanie.

"So, if I win she has to go to the Hamptons with me over Labor Day and if she wins I have to bring her lunch for a month."

"Don't you do that already," Lanie questioned.

"That was Esposito, he has a file he wants me to give to the prosecutor for another case." Beckett cut in.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Castle said with glee.

"You breathe a word of this to the guys, Lanie, and I will harm you." Beckett said, ignoring Castle.

"Girl, you need a long weekend at the Hamptons. Besides you are off, why not have some fun."

"I have work."

"It can wait till you get back, spend some time with your boy, win or lose." Lanie held up a folder for Beckett. Snatching it out of Lanie's hands Beckett turned and stomped out of the room.

"You are right, she does look like Strawberry Shortcake, old school version, she's just missing the hat and she smells like cherries." Beckett poked her head back in the doorway.

"Castle," Castle jumped and quickly followed her out the door.

"She may look like Strawberry Shortcake but she is anything but sweet."

* * *

Thanks for all the review and follows. I would comment back on all of the reviews but I am working on a horrible connection tonight.

To Keeker about wanting longer chapters: I did want to mention that most of this fic was actually written on my phone (inspiration and computer nearby don't go hand in hand). My "sticky note" function is a beast...even if it likes to change Esposito to "exposition". So the chapters aren't huge but they are for typing on a phone:p

As always read and review...:D


	4. The boys

Walking out of the elevator into the precinct she could hear Castle's glee at being in the 12th. She just hoped the boys were out and the file was on her desk.

Rounding the corner she breathed a sigh of relief, Esposito and Ryan's desks were both empty. Looking at her desk she saw the file. Quickly grabbing it she turned around to make the run back to the elevator.

"Yo Beckett, You borrowing Alexis' clothes now?"

"Great" Beckett said under her breath as she looked up to see Ryan and Esposito coming out of the break room.

"Nah, that can't be Alexis' dress."

"Why not bro?"

"Because all redheads know that pink and red is a no, no, especially that pink." Ryan supplied as he turned to Castle. "Right Castle?"

"He has a point." Castle piped in.

"Whose dress is that then?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah Beckett?" Castle parroted.

Beckett rolled her eyes at the guys before answering. "Mine."

"Really?" Ryan squeaked out.

"No offense Chicka, but that's not your style."

"Really Espo, what is my style." Beckett threw back at him. Esposito threw his hands up in defeat backing the rest of the way to his desk. Then turning all attention to Ryan, who quickly backed away as well, Beckett started her walk again towards the elevator ignoring Castle who was counting on his finger quietly, "one, two, three, four."

"Beckett." Beckett dropped her shoulders at hearing Captain Gates; this day just couldn't get any worse. "My office for a moment. Castle, Ryan, Esposito, you too."

Turning to her new destination Beckett squared her shoulders again before answering. "Yes Sir."

* * *

Love all the reviews, glad you all get a giggle out of it as much as I do:p. Thank you for feeding the writer:p

Will try to update again tomorrow but we are supposed to have some horrible weather and if you so much as look at our powerline funny recently it goes out. Fingers crossed.


	5. Five and Six

After being in Gates' office, they made their way over to the Prosecutors office with 5 minute to spare. Gates, though she didn't say anything about the outfit, her face when she saw Beckett said it all.

The boys couldn't contain their glee at the non-verbal dress down Beckett received from Gates.

Beckett really wanted to play it as a 'didn't count' but everyone could see that even though she didn't say it out loud, _she said it_.

The whole reason Beckett picked today, for the silly bet, was the fact that she didn't have to go to the 12th today. Her day was supposed to be, meet the prosecutor about Monday's case and lunch with Castle. It should have been a quiet day.

Beckett was really starting to second guess herself. Not only did she end up in the 12th but she just found out from the Esposito that the prosecutor had been changed on the case to a new guy. She wanted to make a good first impression and this dress did not make the impression she wanted.

Walking into the office, his secretary pointed them too; they were met with a tall, fit, well dressed, dark brown haired man standing beside his cluttered desk scribbling a quick note onto the corner of a legal pad.

Looking up he noticed the new people in his office. "You must be Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle." Looking down at his watch he then added. "A little early, I like that in a person."

Standing up fully he shook their hands before pointing them towards a small table at the side of his office, de-cluttered of files and papers. They talked about the case for a while. The trial should be a quick cast but, as always, everything needed to be reviewed to have everyone on the same page, again and again.

Finally when the meeting was over Beckett stood and gave a little discrete tug at her dress to have it sit smoothly before remembering the file Esposito gave her.

"Detective Esposito wanted me to give this to you." Taking the file the prosecutor flicked it open quickly before walking it over to his desk and adding it to one of the many piles of folders on his desk.

Castle and Beckett stood there for a moment waiting for the pleasantries of goodbye but seeing as the prosecutor was back to scribbling on his paper they started packing up their stuff.

"Detective." The prosecutor said while glancing up from his writing. "When you come on Monday please dress more appropriately. Though, I will not tell you what to wear, that outfit does not seem fitting for your position as one of NYC's finest." He then turned back to his paper leaving no room for comment.

Taking her folder she walked out of the office with Castle "_That_ doesn't count!" Beckett fumed as she left the building.

* * *

Read and Review:D The good, the bad...the ugly.


	6. Castle's doorman

"I don't care what you say Castle, it doesn't count." Back out on the streets of NYC, Castle and Beckett were weaving their way through the busy streets after a quiet little lunch for two.

"Why not? He said it was not fitting for you."

"As one of NYC's finest, not for me in particular."

"But you _are_ one of NYC's finest." Pausing Castle took a look at the street they were on and down at Beckett's shoes before asking "Cab or walk?" Stepping off to the side Beckett stopped and looked at where they were.

"We are 5 blocks away from your place" taking that as his cue Castle headed to the next cross walk.

Near the entrance to Castle's building, they had gotten no closer to closure when the doorman greeted them. "Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett." He said as he swung open the door. "It's a beautiful day for a drive. Do you need any bags brought up from your car?"

"No bags today. We just ran a few errands around town." Castle replied with a smile while putting a hand on Beckett's back, leading her first into the door.

"To bad, I assumed with Detective Beckett out of her standard wardrobe you had finally convinced her to go to the Hamptons."

"Still working on it, but I think I am getting closer." Castle said with a wink as he walked away with Beckett and then he thought he should make sure, since Beckett was trying not to count the prosecutor. "Tell me, do you think this dress fits Detective Beckett's personality." Cutting any attempt on the doorman not wanting to get in the middle of something Castle spoke again. "Be honest, there is a friendly wager on it." Castle whispered and Beckett gave a head nod in agreement.

Taking a deep breath the doorman answered carefully. "To be honest, it doesn't seem your style, Detective. Did pick it out for you?" Castle barely contained his glee.

"He didn't." Beckett said before she walked towards the elevator. Castle patted the doorman on the shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered as he ran after Beckett who was impatiently waiting for him in the open elevator. Stepping back outside the doorman shook his head and decided, like all cases where Castle was involved, it was best not to ask.

* * *

The good, the bad, the ugly...don't forget to feed the writer:p


	7. The Loft

Breezing into the Loft with her usual flare Martha quickly dropped her purse on the island next to Castle before giving Castle her grand hello.

"To what do we own the pleasure mother?"

"Just need to pick up some things for my class."

"Mother, you can't keep taking things from the apartment to use in your plays."

"Oh, really now, Richard please, I am here for a few dresses." Looking over into the kitchen she noticed Beckett for the first time. "Oh dear, Kate, you really need to see my dress lady over on 5th Ave." Looking down at herself Kate reminded herself again of the dress she was wearing. Being that it had been just her and Castle for the last 3 hours, she had forgotten.

"It's ok mother." Castle piped in as Martha was fully assessing Kate.

"Richard, you can't be serious, you let this poor woman walk around town in a dress that doesn't complement her personality, oh and that cut," Martha put a finger up and did the universal, spin sign, which Kate did, "really darling, please tell me you didn't buy this dress."

"She did," Castle answered but before he could finish with 'it was a bridesmaid dress' Martha butted in.

"Oh Darling, you really need to see my dress lady." Digging around in her purse looking for something Castle tried again.

"Mother, it's really alright, it was for a wedding." Searching more frantically she pulled out a card in triumph, "Ah, here it is." Handing the card over the island towards Kate, Martha added, "Ask for Emma, she is amazing." Beckett grabbed the card just as they heard the front door open.

"Gram, Dad!" Alexis said as she walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo, I thought we weren't going to see you till next weekend; emersion into college life, and all that goes with it."

"Oh, I am, just forgot a few things at home. Figured, I would get them while my roommate was in class." Giving her dad and gram a peck on the cheek she gave Beckett a small wave as she noticed the other woman in the room.

"Detective Beckett."

"It's Kate, Alexis."

"Kate, didn't figure you for a Lilly Pulitzer fan."

"One of her worst dresses too, I think." Martha added.

"Oh, I don't know, my roommate has that dress and it looks cute on her."

"You mean Molly from Georgia has that dress." Castle squeaked.

"Yeah,"

"That's it, the dress is coming off." Kate said as she made her way towards Castle's room.

"Oh no, is it something I said." Alexis said mortified.

"No, No, it's just I have had enough with people questioning the dress." She said as she vanished into the room.

"Richard, what was that about?" Martha questioned.

"That mother is the reason you never bet against Kate if you know you are going to win."

* * *

One more really short one after this. Might post it tomorrow morning if I get the chance:D

As always save a [plot] bunny, feed the writer.:p


	8. The next day

Sitting at the island both sipping at their morning coffee, Castle and Beckett flipped through the paper. "So, is the dress coming Labor Day Weekend."

"I am not going to the Hamptons, Castle, you only had nine people comment."

"You took the dress off before the end of the day." He whined.

"We didn't go anywhere else; no one else would have seen it."

"So you admit then that the prosecutor counts."

"Sure, if that's what makes you feel better about losing."

"Oh, I didn't lose." Castle said as he folded up the paper and slid it in front of Beckett. Beckett picked it up to examine what she was seeing. There in full color on Page 6 of the Ledger was Beckett walking through the park with Castle: the headline read 'Detective Not So Feisty.'

Reading the short blurb beneath about how "Dating the famous author must be making her soft." Beckett was outraged.

Throwing the paper down she turned to Castle "You were right. Happy!"

"That you are going to the Hamptons with me, finally, yes." He smirked before leaning over and kissing her at the corner of her jaw bone before whispering into her ear. "But, I would have been happy if I lost" Kissing her again before adding."Anything to spend more time with you."

* * *

All Done:D. Would like to thank my hubby for beta'ing even though I kept tweeking things after the fact...so those errors were mine...oops:p


End file.
